


Tavy

by SophiaRemembers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Kanaya is still mom, One Shot, Pets, Rose and Kanaya are sickingly domestic, rose is a cat person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaRemembers/pseuds/SophiaRemembers
Summary: Rose has always been more of a cat person, but how can she say no when Kanaya bring home a dog.





	Tavy

Rose had always been more of a cat person than a dog person. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t like dogs, but the calm regality and sophistication that often came with cats was often much preferred.  Dogs were much too energetic and needy really.

Kanaya, Rose had thought, knew this.

Still, when the door opened and Kanaya stepped inside, there was a small sleeping bundle of brown and white fur in her arms. While Kanaya was expected, the puppy was not.

“Kanaya, may I ask what that is?” Rose asked, standing in the foyer and watching Kanaya take off her shoes.

“It is one of your human puppies, surely you could have figured that out Rose?” Kanaya replied, standing up straight again and looking at Rose.

Rose frowned. “Yes, yes, I did, I was just rather confused as to why you had it with you.”

Kanaya looked at Rose for a moment then down at the puppy sleeping in her arm. “I went to the store and a very kind man and a child were giving them away, saying they needed to go to good homes since they were not able to care for the puppies themselves. I would have liked to take them all as so this one would not be alone, but the advised me that this one would be alright on his own. Did I do the right thing Rose? You do not seem happy.”

Rose sighed. “I am simply surprised. I did not expect you to bring home a pet. We’ve barely moved in together. A pet like this is a lot of responsibility, but I suppose I should not have expected any different from you. Honestly, I would have much preferred a cat.”

Kanaya frowned, looking uncertain. “Should I take it back? I did not mean to upset you.”

Rose shook her head. “No, it is fine. It would be rude to take it back after all. Did you buy anything for it to eat or play with or sleep? Do you know if he had been given his shots or fixed?”

Kanaya frowned. “I believe that the man said everything was taken care of with worms and such. I can only assume that is what he meant. As for the other things. I asked around the store and someone was kind enough to help me pick some things out. I left them out in the car.”

“I will go get them then with the rest of the groceries. Let the dog down and let him explore.”

Rose exited the house with another sigh. A dog, really? It couldn’t have been a cat at least. They had barely moved in and already they were going to have a wild K-9 running around tearing the place up. She would have to tell Kanaya to keep a good eye on the pup. She worked hard to keep the place clean.

Opening the back seat of the car and pulling out an arm load of groceries, Rose supposed she couldn’t have been too upset. It was much like Kanaya to care for what she would consider such a lost creature. She has such motherly instincts for everything. It was one of the things that Rose loved most about her and so she couldn’t really be upset by it.

Lugging the groceries, Kanaya offered to help but Rose turned her down telling her to watch the puppy and she would have it all in soon.

After two more trips, Rose started putting the groceries away.

“Rose,” Kanaya called from the living room with tiny yipping could be heard from the pup.

“Mm?” Rose replied.

“What should we name it?”

Right, a name was only customary if they were going to keep it. She thought for a moment as she closed the cupboard.

“I do not know,” she called back, “Is there a name you would like?”

“I do not know what names you would use for such a creature. Mine might come off as strange. Troll names are already much different in themselves to your own human ones to begin with.”

Rose hummed. “I suppose you are right. Well.” She put away the last of the groceries and stepped into the living room where the puppy was wrestling with Kanaya’s slender hand as she sat on the floor with the dog in her lap. “Is there anybody or anything that the dog reminds you of?”

Kanaya watched the puppy for a bit then looked back up at Rose. “Honestly, he reminds me of Tavros.”

Rose sat down next to Kanaya, her eyes on the small dog. “What about Tavy then?” she asked.

“I think that name sounds wonderful. Do you think Tavros will be okay with it?” Kanaya asked.

“I think he should be honored,” Rose replied with a smile.

Kanaya smiled back and gave a small squeak as Tavy jumped over her leg and eagerly crawled up into Rose’s lap, rested his front paws on her chest and proceeded to lick her face.

“Arg,” she groaned, gently pushing the creature away. Why did dogs do that? That was not to be a thing in her household as long as she could help it. “No, down,” she commanded, setting the puppy aside and standing.

“Rose, are you alright?” Kanaya asked.

“Yes, yes, I am fine, but we will have to start on training right away. I do not appreciate the licking.”

“I see,” she replied, watching as Tavy followed Rose back into the kitchen.

“What would you like for lunch today?” Rose asked.

“Anything is fine, I am not very hungry,” Kanaya replied.

Rose pulled down ingredients from the cupboards and the fridge, all the while, Tavy followed her around, watching her with excited eyes and a lolling tongue out the side of his mouth.

And so it continued for the rest of the day, no matter what she did, where she went, Tavy was right there beside Rose. Kanaya found it rather cute and endearing. Rose on the other hand found it mildly annoying, though, that is to say, at first. After a while, Rose started to like the company and Tavy was rather well behaved for a puppy. With some training and some love, he could easily be a very loyal friend.

By the time she crawled into bed with Kanaya late that night, Rose was starting to wonder why she had always preferred cats. To be fair, she would always chose cats if ever given the choice, but that was not to say that dogs were any less. And it was very clear that Tavy made Kanaya happy.

Rose had just started to doze off, her head rested on Kanaya’s shoulder with their fingers interlaced when whining from the side of the bed woke her again. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She didn’t dare turn on the lamp, for fear of waking Kanaya but instead peered into the darkness to find Tavy sitting on the carpet beside the bed, pawing pitifully at the mattress.

“OH fine, come here,” Rose said, lifting the pup on to the bed and laying him at her feet. She pulled the blanket back up under her arm and resumed her earlier position. Moments later a small weight of mild heat came to rest between her and Kanaya and even in her half asleep state, Rose couldn’t help but smile. Careful not to wake her girlfriend, she moved their hands to rest on Tavy’s side and just like that Rose knew she wouldn’t mind having Tavy around at all. 

  
  



End file.
